Ben 10: Legacy
by Sciencefictionsquirrel
Summary: Ben, gwen and Kevin are assigned to the Legacy Project. Summary inside, based on Warehouse 13


**Ben 10: legacy**

**Summary: Ben and crew get recruited to a secret Plumber division known as Legacy. Their new job is to find and locate Ancient creator technology or Creator Tech for short. An idea inspired by a TV a show called Warehouse 13.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

It was a day that Gwen was looking forward to but Ben and her boyfriend dreaded, a field trip to a dig site for some reason that the two boys couldn't figure out. "Oh this is so cool, we are visiting a dig site of an ancient city located in the desert." Gwen stated and Ben along with Kevin both sighed.

"Great, 3 hours in the sun doing what? Digging for Pete's sake." Kevin complained but Gwen just rolled her eyes before looking out the window.

Gwen's eyes then widened as a purple lighting bolt appeared in the distance, coming out of the ground. She turned to tell Ben and Kevin but decided that she was probably just seeing things.

In the distance two figures had appeared and began walking. "Great teleportation, you put us right next to a highway." The smaller one stated to the bigger one even though the smaller figure was only two feet tall. They were heading in the same direction as the bus.

A short time later, the bus pulled up to a dig site and everyone reluctantly got off except for Gwen who just was happy as can be. They were given a short tour of the Dig site before they heard some shouting. Gwen looked at the Dig site and saw a surprising site, everyone down there was shouting and arguing and just causing chaos.

"Hey Ben I wonder what that is about?" Gwen asked but got no reply. She turned abck to the group and Saw Ben and Kevin slugging it out. "What in the name of Plumbers?" She asked herself before everyone in the area broke out arguing and fighting. Then she felt something wrong. Quickly she turned back to the dig site and saw two oddly shaped figures digging up something.

"Hey you!" Gwen shouted as she ran and jumped down onto the Dig site.

"Great, we've been spotted." The smaller two foot one stated before the bigger one grunted and ran forward. This guy was about 5 feet tall with a bulging belly and they both wore leather trench coats and fedoras.

"Missy, stop there. We mean no trouble." The big one said but Gwen was already blasting at him with pink blasts.

"Yeah, right, aliens. I bet you used some sort of device to distract everyone." Gwen commented before a large blast hit the alien's belly and he only grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"You don't understand! This device is causing the problem!" the two-foot tall one said, continuing to dig.

"So you admit there's a device!" Gwen exclaimed triumphantly as she engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the big guy, who she now saw looked like a humanoid warthog.

"Yes, I admit it! Now leave us alone! Lou, get her out of the picture!" the small one yelled.

"Okay, boss!" the warthog alien yelled back, then a device on his hand glowed as he slammed his fist into the ground. A column of sand, dirt, and rock shot up from the ground underneath Gwen, launching her into the air. When she hit the ground, she blacked out.

When she came to, she noticed Ben and Kevin standing over her, looks of concern on their face. Ben had a bloody lip and Kevin had a black eye. "Gwen, you okay?" Ben asked as they helped her stand up.

"Who did this Gwen. I swear I will crush them." Kevin said angrily as he made a fist.

She shook her head. "It was aliens. They must have had some device that made everyone start to fight. They admitted to it." Gwen explained. "One resembled a warthog and was called Lou by the other." Gwen said on the way home. Everyone was confused by what had happened and an artifact was missing from the dig site.

"Well I've never heard of a device that made people start arguing and fighting but a warthog like alien named Lou. Those are rare but easy to identify in Plumber files." Kevin added and Gwen nodded.

When they got to Kevin's house they turned on his plumber laptop and opened up all files on warthog aliens named Lou or Louis or any name like that. "Nada on anybody named Lou that meets the description or info on that type of technology except for a fictional site called Inventions beyond reality that names an invention called a chaos confusion emitter." Kevin explained to his friends.

They thought for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and standing there was a woman in her early twenties with black hair and wearing a dark business suit with a long skirt. "Hello Kevin, I need to talk to you and your two guests." She said as she walked in pass Kevin and sat down on the living room.

The 3 kids took their seats across from her as she pulled out some files. "I don't like people barging into my house." Kevin said but the woman paid no attention.

"I am Syla. I am a plumber head agent of the Legacy Project and you have been assigned to my team. I expect you to report to the Central Control in 3 days." The woman said and it took a few minutes to sink in. "I know this is short notice but after today the decision is clear. I hope you like New Mexico." Syla said before hanging over a cell phone like thing. "Report to those coordinates and you will be debriefed there." She finished and stood to leave.

"What, hold up? Assignment?" All 3 said basically the samething but got little answer.

"You were deputized around a year ago and now you have been promoted and assigned to the Legacy program. Your parents have been informed and have agreed if you agree." Syla said before heading to the door. "I wish you the best of luck." Syla stated as she left and got into a black old style car and drove off.

Within three days they were driving to the location that Syla had left them but soon they lost in the middle of nowhere. "Great we're lost." Kevin commented as they stepped out of the car.

"And that is why we are located out here." A voice stated and they all turned around. Standing there was a meerkat and a warthog. Both dressed in fedoras and brown leather tench coats.

"Timon and Pumba?" Kevin and Ben stated but Gwen instantly went on the attack.

"It's those two aliens from the dig!" Gwen shouted as she charged up an energy blast.

"Not so fast missie." The meerkat said as he grabbed a gold hoop earing in his ear, he had 3 in each ear. "With this single earring I can stun, kill and vaporize you in a second." He stated with a serious yet mischievous yet scary look. "Syla strongly disapproves of me killing new gatherers but she's hot when she gets mad." He continued and the warthog chuckled. "So it might be worth it. Now I'm gonna let go of my ear and you're gonna come with us." The meerkat let go of his ear and Gwen let the beams go away.

Gwen and the other two just stood there and nodded as the two aliens walked pass them and the meerkat searched through his pockets. "Lou, give me the remote." He held out his hand and the warthog searched through his own pockets and gave the little alien a black and silver rectangular remote. "Thank you Lou." The little alien said before pressing a button and suddenly their surroundings changed.

They were standing next to a huge warehouse now. It was at least 5 stories tall and was a metallic silver color. The three kids jumped at the sight of the warehouse before a door opened. "Follow us Children." The alien said as he and Lou went inside as did the three teens. They walked through a long white tube and came to an elevator door. With a press of the remote the door opened and they walked in.

"What you are about to see is highly classified and secretive so shut up and don't touch anything." The little alien stated as the doors closed and there was a flash of light before the doors opened again and into a wood paneled room. There were suits of armor, weapons of all sorts and several computer consoles were set up in a corner.

"My name is Joey Neilson and this is Lou, don't ask about his last name cause he won't tell you." The alien, now known as Joey, greeted as they walked in and he headed over to a closed and covered window. "We're your new bosses at your new job." Joey instructed and Kevin raised his hand. "Yes, but this isn't a class. I say you do but I'll take a question." Joey crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"What is the job and where are we exactly." Kevin asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

Joey rolled his eyes before answering. "We are Legacy, a unit of the Plumbers designed for one purpose and one purpose only. We are one unit and we don't exist officially. Our job is to find and take specific items of technology known as or Creator Tech for long." Joey explained and Kevin gasped.

'Creator Tech, that's a myth. My father was on a research time to find creator Tech but it was a failure." Kevin commented in disbelief.

"No it is not and that entire sentence is a lie. Your dad was one of us, he was my boss before the incident. Now for you who do not know Creator History, Creators are an ancient and so thought extinct race that was hundreds of thousands of years ahead of us in Technology. There is some left behind and we are to find and take it back here, to the Attic of the universe A.K.A the Creator Warehouse." Joey then pulled the window open.

The stared out into the warehouse. It was huge and had thousands of thousands of shelves over 100 yards tall and they were packed with random items. "Welcome to your new job: the last job you'll ever have…probably."


End file.
